


testing, testing, one two three...

by Remusofpaper



Category: Me - Fandom
Genre: I'm the only character and Idk why I thought it was funny to tag it maj. character death, Other, Testing - Freeform, is this how this works?, one two three...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remusofpaper/pseuds/Remusofpaper
Summary: Hey, just wanted to know if I was alone in the world or if Kidwrite could find me...





	testing, testing, one two three...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kidwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidwrite/gifts).



> Heyyo... If this is you kidwrite... well, you found me! Hi! How are ya?

So, this is new. A brand new start in a bright and shiny word.  
Or is it shiny at all? is it even bright?  
All I know is that I want to find my friend Kidwrite and I'm sad. Where art thou, Kidwrite? Art thou as lonesome and empty as I?  
Find me, help me find you.. before...  
I just had to smash a giant red ant, I hope this is worth it for you.  
your friend,  
Remusofpaper


End file.
